Son of Yang
by guerilla sam
Summary: Years after the events of RWBY it's time for the kids of RWBY and JNPR to have a shot at saving the wold. Especially Feng the son of Yang who's entire life has been on the road with his mother learning to fight monsters while having a good time. Can Vale handle yet another blond brawler who is twice trouble maker his mother was? And what's this about the cult of the Grimm God?


**So I've noticed a few stories about where writers give out an idea on how the Kids of the RWBY cast would be like. So I decided to give a shot at it.**

Feng Xiao Long, he is young man of the age of seventeen has messy blonde hair and golden eyes. He had a slim yet toned build. He was dressed in baggy cargo pants, boots, a loose fitting black tank top and a military styled jacket which was tied around his waist along with finger-less gloves. He also had a back pack filled with essentials he'll need.

Right now he was about to do one of the greatest things he'd ever do in his life. He was on his way to Beacon academy.

In one of the most unorthodox ways anyone could think of. No prior battle academy credentials, no transcripts listing any great things he's done. Which considering he was on the road with his mother his entire life is quite a lot. And to top it all off he was currently hanging from the bottom of the airship to the academy.

This was all do in part to the conversation he had with his mother.

 _"Hey mom I want to go to Beacon academy this year!"_

 _"Alright that's my boy" she said while ruffling his head "following in my footsteps, let's go right now!"_

The start of the year was still six months away and despite being on the other side of the continent they would have still arrived five months in advanced by bike. However they made enough detours for either his mothers job or they saw a pack of grimm and decided to pull over and destroy it. This caused them to arrive just barely in time to catch the airship. Neither of them regret anything.

However he has no transcripts. Normally this would mean he would have to chance. However his mother gave him something that she said was even better than transcript, but he had to give it the headmaster professor Ozpin himself.

So with a plan made on the spot and still in progress, and a surefire way to get acceptance from beacon from his mother, he was off.

The airship docked and he leapt onto the cliff side while he waited for the students to leave. His mother also emphasized that should try to be as stealthy as possible before reaching Ozpin. This could prove problematic as neither he nor his mother were exactly certified ninja's.

When he was sure that all the students he began climbing and pulled himself up once he thought the coast was clear.

"Stage one of plan ninja-my-way-into-beacon successful." Said Feng throwing a fist in the air in triumph. "Now for stage 2 find Ozpin…" before he could go off a scour the prestigious academy for its esteemed head master. Someone noticed him.

"Halt intruder!" said a voice of obviously forced bravado. There's no way someone can speak like that naturally right?

 _'well shit!'_ thought Feng deadpanning. He turned to find a boy his age with red hair blue eyes holding a single edged sword and foldable shield in a battle stance his armor resembled a Spartans. He took note of an emblem on the shield. _'oh crap this guy is an Arc…probably explains why he hung back.'_

"Who are you who dares trespasses upon these sacred halls?" asked the Spartanly student.

"Just a student coming in to turn in my get into Beacon guaranteed card." Said Feng slyly "…speaking of which do you know where I can find Ozpin?…no?...thought not."

"You lie, you are not a student, I did not see you on airship!" said the Spartan. "Plus you are here by yourself while the rest of the students already went to the school building."

"So are you." Stated Feng. This gave the Spartan a perplexed look.

"Well… you see…I had some important matters to tend to…" said the Spartan. Bashfully.

"Like puking up your last meal?" said Feng with a knowing smirk.

"How could you possibly know that- I mean no!" defended the Spartan.

 _'Definitely an Arc.'_ Thought Feng grinning now. His mom told him stories of the infamous vomit boy, despite now being a world renowned hunter his mother will always remember him and refer to him as vomit boy.

Apparently this was vomit boy junior.

"Well anyways I actually have something important to do so…I'll be going." Said Feng beginning to walk off.

"Not so fast!" said the Spartan "I need to make sure everything is safe for my sister here. You are obviously dangerous."

"Buddy you have no idea." Replied Feng with a cocky grin. _'great vomit boy junior here has a sister complex, and safe? Come on man you are at Beacon Academy! we get trained to beat the crap out of monsters and each other.'_

"Then prepare for battle, I Bryn Arc am here to defeat you." Bryn charged and swung his sword. Feng merely side stepped and delivered a heavy punch to his face. He didn't even bother deploying his weapon.

Whether it's because he had low aura reserves, it wasn't activated yet, or Feng's punch was just that strong. Bryn was knocked out instantly.

"That was anti-climatic…" said Feng blankly, then an expression of realization dawned on him has he clutched his head "Ah crap just wasted valuable time I could have spent finding Ozpin! Well no more time to waste!"

He was about take off but was stopped once again.

"Unfortunately I do not see that happening." Said a middle aged woman walking up to him. "Trespassing on school grounds and harming one of the students. You are in a lot of trouble young man."

"God-damn-it…" Said Feng face palming. "and now one of the teachers show up…this is not my day."

"Quite." She said "Now if you'll come with me?"

"Nope!" and Feng took off running. However the woman shot some purple energy beams at him which he bobbed and weaved through them before coming to an exceptionally high wall that even his aura enhanced mobility couldn't get up. He deployed his weapon that being two shotgun gauntlets inspired by his mothers weapon.

He chambered an explosive shell jumped and slammed both fists into the ground firing them using the force from the explosive shells to launch himself into the air and over the wall.

Making a mental note admire how awesome that was later he continued to run.

"Woo… I think I lost her!" said Feng happily before a purple streak shot past him putting an end to those thoughts "should have known my luck wasn't that good…"

 **Elsewhere**

Ozpin just got done delivering the speech to the new class of up and coming hunters and huntresses.

This year he noticed several of the new students bearing a great resemblance to two of the more notorious teams huntsmen and huntresses to come out of beacon. Team RWBY and JNPR. The teams who saved their world all those years ago and only in their second year too. He remembers the very colorful characters those teams had fondly.

As he exited the building, he can only hope that they don't cause as much problems for Glynda, as their parents.

The ground began to shake as an aftershock from a rather heavy impact.

"Come back here!" came Glynda's unmistakably enraged voice.

"You'll never take me alive!" and that was a voice he's never heard before.

He sighed, he guess he did hope for bit much so soon into the year.

That's when a young man rounded the corner obviously running away from someone.

 **Feng**

Feng just rounded the corner to come face to face with a man who seemed to be in his middle-ages but carried much more wisdom and experience than anyone in the world. He had gray hair, glasses, carried a cane with a hand guard. He wore a black suit with green scarf.

It didn't take long for Feng to realize who this was.

"Aha, finally found you!" he said triumphantly. Then everything went black.

When Feng regained his senses he found he was in a rather large room with gears spinning overhead and a single desk with the headmaster he'd been searching for along with that lady who chased him around campus and was now giving him a mean glare.

Also he was tied to a chair. Also he ached all over.

"ouch…" he groaned "what hit me?"

"That would be a rather large slab of concrete launched by professor Goodwitch here." Explained Ozpin.

"Yeah definitely has that concrete soreness." Said Feng casually both of the professors raised an eyebrow at that "long story…anyways my name is-"

"Feng Xiao Long." Finished Ozpin "I know, we found a note from your mother requesting that you be enrolled here when we searched you."

"well…?" started Feng deciding to go with it and prompting for an answer.

"Despite your unorthodox borderline criminal methods of getting here and attacking a student though we can chalk that up to self defense." Said Ozpin "This endorsement from your mother who despite the amount of trouble she and her team got into proved to be some best huntresses today, and the skill you demonstrated while evading Professor Goodwitch is something to consider."

"So…?" said Feng waiting for the verdict with unbridled eagerness.

"It seems only right to enroll you in Beacon academy."

"Whoo!" cheered Feng throwing his arms in air, easily ripping through the rope that was suppose to keep him bound. "This is the best day of my life…unless something better happens."

"Yes, now you'll find your things at the exit." Said Ozpin "If you hurry you may be able to catch dinner in the dining hall, from there just follow the other students." Feng paused as he realized that he was hungry via a growl emanating from his stomach. He then ran out of there faster than what seemed physically possible without a semblance.

"*sigh* do you make it a point to recruit at least one person in an odd way every few years." Said Glynda exasperated.

"It certainly seems that way doesn't it?" said Ozpin allowing a small smirk. "But you have to admit it keeps things interesting."

When Feng reached the dining hall he practically almost kicked down the door this caused the entire room look at him in surprise. Many wondering who he was since no one seemingly remembered seeing him on the airship.

He however paid no heed as he bee lined and started collecting up whatever food was left. After that he got to an open seat which was at an empty table. He sat down and began wolfing down food

That's when he felt someone staring or rather glaring at him. He looked up and saw vomit boy junior giving him a heated look from across the hall. Accompanied by group of students doing similar.

Most likely VB Jr. shared the story of their little fight. Which is mainly Feng just knocking him the hell out…actually that was pretty much the entire story. So he probably twisted and biased to his own opinion to make himself cooler… or have any sort of respectability.

'Hmm, this could bite me in the ass later on.' Thought Feng with a shrug 'oh well I'll just burn that bridge when I get to it.'

After dinner ended the Feng followed the group to the ballroom where they began setting up sleeping areas. Feng not having one of his own…not that he ever really used one. Just threw his bag on the ground and laid down.

 _'let's see…'_ thought Feng thinking back to today's events 'plan ninja-my-way-in beacon was a total success.' Total success in that being sneaky part of the plan totally failed.

'Pissed off vomit boy junior and by extension his posse, VB Jr. also happens to be the son of two of my mom's friends from beacon. and I pissed off a teacher…overall I call today a win!'

As Feng drifted off into sleep thinking about today and his excitement for tomorrow he was being watched by group he designated as vomit boy Juniors posse. All of them were the descendants or heirs of team RWBY and JNPR.

Bryn Arc- the red headed Spartan who Feng pounded into the ground earlier that day. Right now harbors bitter resentment towards him due to his defeat and how Feng is now going around acting like the rest of the students, being total unaware of Fengs interaction with Ozpin. Right now he was in a onesie, taking a page from his father's playbook.

Serena Arc- Bryns twin sister, she had green eyes and long straight blonde hair going down her mid back. She was dressed in a manner similar to a knight usually wore armor that accentuated her figure. She had a calm cool reserved personality. Right now she wore sleeping pants and a loose white shirt.

Lie Rei- a quiet girl she doesn't say much she usually wore a sleeveless shirt with which to give her arms freedom of movement and a skirt. Has black hair with going down to the bottom of her neck She is the child of Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie

Aria Wukong- she is the daughter of, Blake Belladona and Sun Wukong. She takes after father more in personality being more outgoing. Typically wears baggy pants but with an unzipped jacket above a tank top that shows her mid drift. She is a Faunus, who has feline characteristics she had short black hair going down to her mid back. While she had cat ears like her mother she also had a cat tail.

There are two other members of their group of friends however they are going to school in Mistral.

"So that is the guy who attacked you today?" asked Serena looking at the resting brawler.

"Yes, I can't believe the teachers have not done anything about him yet!" said Bryn "I thought this was suppose be a school with top grade hunters why he hasn't been caught yet is beyond me!"

"Maybe he's actually a student here?" put in Serena.

"Then why was he hitching ride on the outside of airship?" asked Bryn skeptically.

"Because that is totally awesome!" said Aria excitedly. Be part cat and monkey she naturally has a like for high places. In fact her friends had to keep her from hanging out the windows on the airship ride over. "Seriously though I don't see your problem he seems like cool guy! What do you think Rei?"

"Not enough information, we should observe and then judge him." Replied Rei.

"Not to mention we need to see if Yang's kid came here too." Said Aria, the group also nodded. When Yang had Feng she sent a message to all of her friends informing them of his birth. So the parents told their kids when they started having an interest in being hunters and all met each other. So they decided to try and find and make a team just like their parents.

They know that the child exist but they don't know where it is what gender it was or if it was even at Beacon.

Boy are they in for a surprise.

 **The next morning.**

The students were woken up by an announcement over the PA system informing them of today's events and where to proceed.

"Alright!" said Feng obviously pumped gather some annoyed looks from people who just woke up. "it is time to KICK-SOME-ASS!" with that he proceeded to run out of ballroom to the cliffs over the Emerald Forest. Stopping only to throw his bag in a locker and grabbing a quick breakfast.

He was the first one there not even the teachers were there yet, his mom told him how they launched them into the air and left it up to them to figure out how they landed. Feng Couldn't wait.

"Mister Xiao Long, it's nice to see you show up early rather than last minute like your exploits yesterday." Said Ozpin as he and Goodwitch approached the launch zone "however arriving an hour early may be a bit extreme."

"ahahaha, yeah was little too excited waking up." Said Feng a bit embarrassed.

"Well it's always nice to have enthusiastic students provided you pass initiation." Said Ozpin.

"You kidding? Find the relic and destroy everything in my path right?" said Feng "I've been doing that my entire life basically!"

"Seems your mother told you much about her days at beacon."

"Yeah just some things to talk about on the road." Said Feng.

"So you travel often?"

"Yeah we don't even have house because we move around so much." Said Feng as both adults eyed him with pity. "Though we're not poor, mom is a great huntress and rakes in a whole bunch of cash from her missions. Also I get to meet all sorts of people."

"Sounds like a very adventurous life style." Said Ozpin with a small smile.

"Yep, everyday something new or exciting happen I don't think I can even comprehend what people call normal anymore." Said Feng smiling while explaining.

"Well I look forward to seeing what you will show us today." Said Ozpin.

"I'll try to put on a good show." Said Feng. As the conversation ended Feng began to final checks on his weapons. While it was based off his mothers weapon it wasn't an exact replica.

This had a rectangular arm guard that went all the way up to his elbow. It had a rusted orange color with flame decal going up from the wrist also it had a double barrel which was also longer. Though the shells were still chain linked they could also be chambered individually. It was called No Hold Barred Barrage.

That's when VBJ and his posse who happened to be all girls.

"Yo, Vomit Boy Junior!" greeted Feng "How's your face?" he had a sly grin.

"Why…you!" Bryns face was red with anger. Aria however was trying hard not to laugh. However his group wondered how he knew that particular nickname. Was it a coincidence or…

"Ha! I like you already!" said Aria walking up to him smiling. "So I heard you hung on the outside of the airship here is that true?"

"Absolutely!" said Feng grinning.

"That's totally awesome!" she said .

"I know right?" they both shared a laugh. "But seriously I thought you'd be pissed after I one hit K. your boy here."

"Eh, we're at beacon." Said Aria with a shrug. "Was bound to happen sooner or later."

"Hey!" protested Bryn indignantly, among the descendants Bryn was the weakest fighter though he wasn't a pushover the others just had that much more talent.

"Anyways your weapon is something." She said looking at it with interest. "it bears a great resemblance to Yang Xiao Long's weapon."

"Aria you can't be seriously implying… there is no way this guy is related to her." Said Bryn.

"Actually she was my inspiration to becoming a huntsmen." Said Feng, the group looked at him expectantly "Traveling the world helping people and slaying monsters but what really sold me seeing her role into town during a grim attack and just started punching out monsters like it was nobodies business."

"I can't see her child liking how you imitated her." Said Bryn. This however gave Feng an idea.

"Why you know him?" asked Feng with a grin 'oh man these people are clueless let's see how long I can milk this!'

"No, we do not." Said Serena finally jumping in on the conversation "However all of our parents were either friends with hers or on her team. So we'd like to find out who he is."

"Him…" said Rei looking at Feng intensely "You said him when you referenced the Yang's child."

"Sharp one aren't you?" said Feng grinning "Like I said Yang rolled into town one day and started kicking ass however she had a kid about my age at the time riding shotgun in the side car." The group were listening to him intently. "After the attack me and him became friends and I guess you could call me his best friend. So I don't see him having problem with my choice of weaponry."

Feng glanced over at Ozpin to see if he would reveal his name, but to his surprise the headmaster had smile watching the conversation apparently he was getting a kick out of this too. This caused Feng to chuckle softly.

'This young man is proving to be very entertaining.' Thought Ozpin as he watched the interaction.

The descendants bugged Feng for more information but he refused to give anymore. They finally relented and chose a launch pad as more and more students showed up.

Ozpin gave out instructions to the students. Get launched into the forest, find the relic in the northern part and proceed north to the finish area. Also the first person you see will be your partner for the next four years

One by one the students were launched into air, each time he heard a launch pad go off Fengs grin got wider and wider. Being on the end he had pretty wide grin until it was his turn to fly. He gave a quick two fingered salute to the teachers before the pad shot him into the sky.

"BEST TEST EVER!" said Feng laughing before reorienting himself and using his NHBB to maneuver himself through the air. This something his mom taught if only so they could have shotgun gauntlet races through jagged canyons and other rough terrain.

'Let's see here where is a good landing area…' Feng thought before something caught his eye 'is that a large pack of beowolves I see? Perfect!' so he maneuvered himself toward the clearing than when he got close he launched himself higher into the air. Once he got up to a decent height he loaded a charged fire dust shell.

The charged dust was a new product from the Schnee Dust Company. Apparently they discovered a way while refining dust to increase its output ten times the amount of normal dust. The cartridges themselves were specially made. How they do this is a company secret. And it's five time more expensive at a retail price.

Feng used a normal blast from his other gauntlet to accelerate himself towards the ground. He fired it moments before hitting the ground. Anyone who heard the earth shaking boom and looked to see the noise only saw a fiery mushroom.

Feng stood up in the crater he made from firing the shell there were no remains of any of the grimm. Feng smirked at his handiwork.

"Money well spent." He said to himself as he walked off ejecting the special cartridge and pocketing it. It's cheaper to reload a spent charged dust cartridge than to buy a new one.

"Alright all ye monsters who be hiding in these woods. I have explicit orders to destroy everything in my path and intend to follow those orders to the letter."

Any grimm within earshot weather it's because they heard a human or understood what he said came out ready for the kill. However Feng just grinned.

"Glad we're on the same page here." Said Feng reloading NHBB. And with a war cry he charged headfirst into the horde of monsters.

 **Elsewhere**

Aria and Rei met up almost instantly after landing, and no this wasn't due to some predetermined plan made among them to get their group on the same team…at least according to them.

"Geez, someone is having a good time" said Aria listening to the distant sounds of battle and for some reason maniacal laughter. She had her weapon drawn which were two heavy caliber handguns with detachable blades which were currently sheathed on the back of her waist

"Help?" asked Rei. Her weapon consist of a large axe anti-material rifle hybrid, with the axe part being the stock.

"Nah he should be fine whoever he is." Said Aria in a carefree manner "even if he does get overrun someone will likely come along and help and then he has a partner. Still this will be a boring initiation if that guy kills off all the grimm in the area."

"There are always Grimm." Replied Rei somewhat darkly.

"Ahhh, you're just saying that to make me feel better." Replied Aria playfully wrapping an arm around Rei's shoulder "You are good partner."

Rei said nothing as they continued into the forest.

"Well I'm sure Serena and Bryn are together by now" said Aria off handedly "That sis-con is so clingy."

 **Story Arc**

The Arc siblings also made contact with each other almost instantly after landing and were walking through the forest. Like the rest of their group they have yet to encounter any.

"What's troubling you?" asked Serena to her brother which had distressed look on her face.

"It's…nothing." Said Bryn trying to dodge the subject.

"It's about him isn't." she said referring to Feng.

"I just don't trust him, he's hiding something I can tell!" said Bryn.

"Funny how he referred to you as vomit boy junior." Said Serena "Yang also called our father vomit boy during their days here."

"Oh not you too!" said Bryn exasperated "He even said that he was just a friend of Yang's son."

"If you say so." Said Serena with a wry smile, she also didn't believe that Feng was the son of Yang, she just liked to mess with her brother. Serena's weapon was a large broadsword with what could be described as a small cannon going up the middle of the blade.

 **Feng**

Feng finished off his last grimm it was a large Deathstalker. His mother told him how they had problems with a deathstalker. However this time he came prepared, he had something called a HEAP round.

It stands for High Explosive Armor Piercing.

His mother left him in the care of group militant mercenaries once when she went on a mission. Their job was to basically sit on top of the wall and shoot any grimm that got close. Anyways they demonstrated the round to him on an ursa major by hitting the most armored part of the body and still killing it. As parting gift they gave him the schematics on how to build the rounds himself for shotgun shells.

That is also where he got his clothing from.

Anyways first slid under the deathstalker and gave it a barrage of punches into the air. When it was high enough…actually he just expended all of his ammo… he chambered the HEAP round and let the grimm fall on his punch the round pierced where it's head would be and literally blew it's face off.

"Well that was fun." Remarked Feng as surveyed the carnage dozens of dead grimm were now dissipating thanks to him "Now time to find myself a partner and a relic!" he walked off thinking about who he will pair up with.

'ah crap I don't know anybody here!' thought Feng 'But I'll be fine with anybody but VB Junior. I swear if I am paired up with him I'd end up killing either him or me depending if myself restraint holds up.' Leaving his Homicidal/suicidal thoughts behind he continued onward punching out what few grimm came after him without breaking stride.

Eventually he came to a clearing were he saw trench and ruins of some ancient castle from a long forgotten time. He also recognized as the place his mother described where she and her team decapitated a large nevermore.

'crap…I totally missed the temple.' He thought his eye slightly twitching. 'well better retrace my steps…' Before he left he noticed another group fighting giant nevermore.

'Looks like someone's having a reenactment.' He though wryly ass he confirmed it was VB Jr.'s group. He also noticed they seemed to be having a hard time. Nevermores were tough grimm even without the bone armor. The Knight girl seemed to have the best chance with her broad sword but the nevermore was to mobile to pin down.

'hmm…should I help? If I do there's like a fifty-fifty chance they'll give me hell about it, ninety-ten in VB Jr.'s case. Maybe I'll just let them handle it spent enough ammo as is anyways.' He thought was about to turn around when a decently sized boarbatusk came literally rolling out of brush in attack attempt.

Feng's eye's seemed to glow briefly for a moment as he caught the beast by the tusk.

"Woo sneaky bastard aren't ya. Almost had me there." He said with a slight grin despite the close call 'And now I just had a great idea...'

A sly and eager grin came to his face like he thought of the greatest plan ever.

"This is going to be my greatest idea ever…" he said to himself. He waited a bit as the captive grimm struggled a bit to no avail despite him being busy watching the nevermores flight pattern. "There it is…FLY PIGGGGYYY HAHAHAHA!"

He threw the boarbatusk into the air a before punching it with soft dust cartridge. Soft dust was just that soft dust was all energy with no penetrating power it was mainly used for taking out groups of smaller less developed grimm. Or barbecue if you happen to be hungry.

The Soft dust blast propelled the boarbatusk which instinctively curled back up to protect itself. This however made it a spinning spike ball. Just like he wanted.

 **The Descendants**

The group was in a tight spot, they picked a fight with a nevermore, or rather Bryn did, in attempt to prove that they were every bit as skilled as their parents. Serena however was against it but Bryn decided to act impulsively and antagonize the large grimm anyways.

Luckily Aria and Rei came to help, however the situation was still dire.

"I'm detecting someone nearby" said Rei, her semblance was a rare passive ability that didn't need to be consciously activated. It allowed her to detect aura signatures near them but still out of sight or ear shot. "It's the one known as Feng."

"Nice, think he'll help out if we ask nicely?" asked Aria.

"Don't even think about it." Said Bryn getting angry at mere mention of him. "I'll ask for his help when boartabusks fly!"

"…FLY PIGGGGYYY HAHAHHAHA!"

"No way…" said Bryn. To the astonishment of the group what seemed to be a flying flaming boarbatusk flew past them to the neck of the nevermore who was making flyby. And to further their awe the boarbatusk sliced through the nevermores neck. Decapitating and killing the fearsome beast.

They looked behind them to see Feng standing next to the cliff arms crossed looking rather proud of himself.

They met up with him and he confirmed everything they already knew. Yes he did launch flaming boarbatusk at a giant nevermore, and yes he did intend for it work.

And as a way of returning the favor they showed him to the temple where the relics were. All of the chess pieces were gone by then. Feng being somewhat dejected they returned to the cliffs where they were congratulated.

Feng was sure that he was going to be kicked out for not getting a chess piece until the headmaster approached him and cryptically stated he had other plans.

At the ceremony one team after another was being created as a screen behind them showed the highlights of their battle. Eventually it came up to the descendants forming team SABR. Led by Serena.

"Today has been another successful initiation." Said Ozpin "However today we are doing something different." He gestured for Feng to come on stage "Once every few years there's a occasionally an odd one out, a student who didn't fit with a team for one reason or another. Normally they would dropped from the academy however in few cases these individuals show skill and tactics beyond their years. We put these odd individuals in to a unique position as academy wild cards, they can join any team on any mission they choose and in some cases help a team go on a mission above their year. So I'd like you to welcome our newest wild card Feng Xiao Long."

A cheer and applause went out as his name was displayed on the screen and he looked back at where to the new arrivals were sitting and saw the jaw dropped faces of team SABR. He grinned and chuckled at their expressions

"This is shaping up to be another interesting year." Said Ozpin as an after word.

 **And that's that. I chose Yang's legacy because she is just plain awesome. that and i wanted to have character who's primary method of fighting was punching things**


End file.
